Trapped
by SilverMoonleaf
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn get trapped inside a cave, alone. After they get out, Legolas is not as innocent as he seems...*snicker*
1. Default Chapter

Hi! It's SilverMoonleaf, and this is just a silly fic I thought of while I was listeing to music. (??) Anyway, this is *slash*, which means guy/guy stuff. So warning! But for the people who enjoy it, like me, have fun reading it! Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated.so please review! Thank you. Oh yeah, and I don't own tolkien's works. Well, let's get on with the show, shall we? --SilverMoonleaf  
  
p  
  
"Legolas, I think we are stuck here for the night," The ranger said. He pulled and tugged against the large rocks covering the opening of the cave, but they didn't seem to budge. Aragorn turned promptly around to face the elf that stood behind him. He shrugged. "So, you might as well make yourself comfortable."  
  
And those words were not what the Mirkwood prince wanted to hear. How could he be stuck with Aragorn, the whole rest of the night? Alone? The hairs on the back of the elf's neck stood up at the thought of being 'alone' with Aragorn. Especially when he had been developing hidden feelings for him. Being alone with him was definitely not going to help.  
  
Sighing, Legolas nodded at Aragorn and brushed a piece of long blond hair away from his face, walking around the unclear cave. He then remembered how they got stuck in the cave-it was actually quite funny.  
  
*beginning of flashback*  
  
"Legolas! Hastily! The Urak-hai move rapid!" Aragorn yelled to Legolas, giving him the indication to help him gather the camp up. "Aragorn, shouldn't we fight?" The fair elf asked.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I think we should," Gimli's gruff voice bellowed. "We shall tear them apart!" Both Aragorn and Legolas put a finger to their lips. "Nay, Gimli. There are too many. We must move down towards the end of the Fangorn Forests. There we will find piece." Legolas' brows furrowed. He walked up gracefully towards the Ranger. "Don't you think--"  
  
"No!" Aragorn spoke a little more harshly than he had meant to. "Legolas.We need to continue moving if we wish to find Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Then why are we moving and then stopping?!" Legolas could not believe his own elven ears! He had just shouted.  
  
"Legolas, listen to me. I am going to become Gondor's king someday, and thus I am in control right now." He got right up to Legolas' face, making the elf shiver. Legolas felt embarrassed and yet found it pleasurable to be this close to Aragorn. Taking it the wrong way, the ranger smiled smugly. "Do you fear me?" He asked taunting and wayward, staring straight into Legolas' dark blue eyes. Legolas stared back in the storms of gray facing him. "Nay, I do not." He brushed pass Aragorn, hitting him hard on the shoulder with his.  
  
The whole time Gimli snickered and rolled his eyes. "Aw, break up lads. The less we fight the quicker we get there." Legolas just laughed mockingly, like a prince would seem to do. "I'm sure not going to cause any fights." When he spoke these words, he felt someone grab his shoulder and whirl him around.  
  
Like he imagined, it was Aragorn. "Just..Drop..it.." He spoke so bad- temperedly Legolas actually did dread him at the moment. Before any other words could slip from the elf's tongue, the trio heard a loud sound- something like drums, warriors, and horses. In sort of panic, they headed for the closest thing: a large cave. Gimli went running to the side to grab his ax, while Legolas and Aragorn headed for their weapons when-  
  
"Watch out!" Gimli roared. A large catapult was thrown in their direction. Aragorn and Legolas' eyes met, and Aragorn grabbed Legolas and threw him with his own body aside. They landed hard on each other, inside the cave. However.they couldn't see anything.  
  
"Legolas! Aragorn! It was just a joke!" Gimi hollered laughing. "The- the ents..hehehe.They were practicing a sport, so I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if I made it sound like a war!!" Legolas and Aragorn groaned, rolling their eyes.  
  
"Gimli, no more pranks, okay?" Aragorn was still on top of Legolas when he relized that the opening.was closed. "GIMLI!"  
  
"What is it Aragorn? Where are you?" "I'm over here.." "I hear ye.But I don't see ye." "Gimli.The ents knocked down some large boulders." "Yeah, so?" "Well.Just to officially let you know.." "." "Legolas and I are stuck inside this cave!!!"  
  
The only words or sounds that came from the outside of the cave were more laughing sounds. Legolas still was underneath Aragorn, extremely blushing. Aragorn yelled out of frusteration. "What should I do?" Gimli asked, now more serious.  
  
Aragorn finally rolled off of Legolas, then walking over to the boulders that close it shut. "See if you can cut through one of them." WHAM. Nothing. WHAM! Nothing still. WHAM!!  
  
"Aragorn, it isn't working. I'm sorry.Wait a minute! I know! I'll go find the ents! They can move the big boulders!" Aragorn wiped is brow, relived. "Thank goodness. Well, hurry then! NOW!" He yelled again through the cave, and then less than three seconds, Aragorn heard Gimli running. Aragorn sighed again, and looked at Legolas.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas shrieked and literally jumped backwards at the touch of Aragorn's hand on his shoulder. The blond turned around and balanced himself, focusing on the man that stood before him. "Oh..ooh. I was just um..just thinking about.." He stuttered, trying to find the right words. Aragorn just smirked, and knew he had won the startling contest. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Aragorn looked up at Legolas, long bangs falling in his face. The movement caused Legolas to think in his mind about the ranger again. By valar, how much I would love to run my hands through that hair.What? What am I saying?!  
  
"I simply did it to startle and awake you. By the way, do elves even go into trances?" Legolas did not find this humorous and he sneered at Aragorns impression. "Nay, we do not. And what is the real reason you did that?" For some odd reason, Legolas hoped Aragorn would say something.romantic.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to ask you if you needed to shower." Legolas turned red. Bright red. Aragorn just smirked his little smirk again. "Well, being a ranger you get quitwe filthy. And I could use some relaxation."  
  
"Legolas? Are you okay?" Legolas nodded quickly, trying to pry his eyes away from Aragorns muscular figure. "So.what and where is this 'shower'? He asked. Aragorn beckoned over to the right of the cave, and led the mirkwood prince to the 'shower'. It looked quite strange to Legolas-not very elven or what she was used to, that's for sure.  
  
It was a small pool of water, about a foot deep, with a small waterfall pouring down from the leak on the top of the cave. It looked very beautiful and relaxing and possibly sexy, in some ways. "So, what do you think? Shall we bathe? Or no?" Legolas could not believe his ears. Bathe?? Together? Surely not.  
  
p  
  
Ohh..Like it? Should I continue with the bath? Or no.Let's see.Why don't you review it? Please?? Thanks! --SilverMoonleaf 


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas could feel his ears turning red. He tried to make himself comfortable at Aragorn's question, but still could not keep from blushing. Aragorn looked him in the eyes, as if asking, "Well.. Agreement please?"  
  
Not knowing what to say, the elf just nodded. 'I hope I'm not doing anything stupid,' Legolas thought. Aragorn smiled, and got up from the rock he had been sitting on to grab a few things. When Aragorn disappeared into the front of the cave, Legolas began to think of a plan. A devious, cunning plan. He actually grinned.  
  
Legolas quickly removed his clothing and undid his braids, and got into the pool. The water felt wonderful to his body. It surrounded him, relaxing his muscles. When he heard footsteps coming, he quickly laid himself out in the pool, appearing to be desirable and needy.  
  
"Legolas, I brought some hair soap in case-" Aragorn stopped at the beauty that lay before him. His jaw dropped and so did the things he was carrying, they fell right to the floor. He could not believe the sight he caught himself staring at. A glowing, soft, beautiful elf male was lying naked-in front of him.  
  
The Mirkwood prince leered. He lazily moved his eyes up and down Aragorn's body, and when his eyes came to his crotch area, Legolas smiled. He then met the ranger's aroused eyes.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked, running delicate fingers through his blond hair. "Nay." "Then why are you staring at me?" "." "Aragorn." "Yes?" His voice was ruff. "Come here."  
  
To Legolas' much annoyance, his man would not move. "I am telling you, come here." Aragorn then took some steps closer, never leaving his gaze at Legolas' eyes. "Come, join me, friend." He put his hand out, reaching for Aragorn's. Cautiously and mystified, he accepted and began to remove his shirt. Legolas watched him the whole time, from each button to the mithril he wore under.  
  
When he had removed his entire shirt and vest, Legolas groaned to himself. The muscles were defined and smooth, and Legolas wanted so bad to run his fingertips over them. But he restrained himself. He wanted to tease Aragorn, and make the ranger want him.  
  
"Well? Are you going to remove your pants as well?" "No, I am fine." "Alright then."  
  
Aragorn gradually stepped into the clear water, his features now actually flushing at the thought of sitting next to a bare elf. Especially one he had feelings for.  
  
Legolas smirked again to himself. He had won. Now the next question to ask.  
  
"Aragorn?" Aragorn looked up at Legolas. He fidgeted and tried to make himself look relaxed, but he couldn't make it look like he was. He wanted Legolas.  
  
"Would you massage my back? Also, please cleanse my hair. It would feel so pleasant." The ranger sighed, exploring the back of Legolas'. It was soft and wet, the skin felt like velvet. He then moved his hands down to the mid of the elf's back, where he began to rub and work his hands. What Aragorn didn't expect was a moan to come from Legolas' lips.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked, looking over him. Legolas turned in the water and placed his hand on Aragorn's chest. "Nay, nay. It feels fantastic. Please, do it again and don't stop." Aragorn smiled, and continued his rubbing and massaging, making Legolas moan when he reached the sensitive spot on his back. He enjoyed touching the elf this way, and wished he could touch more. Then to Aragorn's much annoyance, Legolas turned in the pool, taking Aragorn's hands away from him. He soaked his head into the water, letting it get saturated with wet. When he pulled up, his hair was in his face, letting drops of soap fall down his pastel face.  
  
Aragorn couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.He just didn't know what. Then a thought and image popped into his mind, giving him the right idea. The elf flung his hair back, revelaing that precious face the ranger wished to kiss so badly.  
  
"Legolas?" "Aye?" He asked smiling. "May I kiss you?"  
  
The elf sat up straight in the water, and Aragorn knew he shouldn't have asked. Legolas would reject him, hate him, and he would never get to touch the elf's body again.When suddenly, all in a speedy movement Aragorn felt strong hands push him down, and a mouth devour his.  
  
Legolas was kissing him! How long had he wished for this! Aragorn groaned as Legolas slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring it. Legolas moaned adorably, "Give me your tongue." Aragorn complied. He groaned when Legolas started doing something wonderful. He sucked on Aragorn's tongue, running his over it.  
  
The both pulled back then, panting. "Leg.Legolas?" Legolas smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Hush.Now there is something I want to tell you." Aragorn nodded eagerly, wating to hear words come from the elf he was falling for.  
  
"I love you. I need you. I want you." Aragorn looked him over, and then breated, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Time for chapter three! Hope you guys enjoy. ^_^ --Silvermoonleaf p  
  
The words repeated themselves over and over again, running through Aragorn's mind. I want you, I want you, and I want you. When Legolas spoke, Aragorn was forced to listen to the angelic voice.  
  
"Aragorn? Please? I want you." His voice trailed off, looking over the man that sit in front of him. When Aragorn did not answer, Legolas scooped his hands up with water and threw it at Aragorn, the water splashing at his face. Then he snapped out of his dirty thoughts, and tackled Legolas, which created a splashing fight.  
  
Legolas ran his hand over Aragorn's stomach, and felt the abs tighten. "Does that tickle?" He asked grinning. Aragorn sat up straight in the water. "Nay, I am not ticklish." This only made Legolas grin more and he trickled water drops from his fingers onto Aragorn's stomach. "Eeh. Legolas! Stop! That-"  
  
"Tickles?" He finished for him. To make it more amusing, He kissed Aragorn's stomach. "You have to say it."  
  
"Alright! F-Fine! It. It tickles!!" He managed out in between laughs. Legolas then stopped torturing him, smiling and shaking his head. He rolled off of Aragorn, but then resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder. He tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was, "I want you."  
  
Aragorn chuckled, pulling the elf closer. "Do you know how many times you've said that?" The Mirkwood Elf snorted. "It's because I mean it." Aragorn thought for a moment, then had an idea. This idea and plan would count as getting back at Legolas for teasing him.  
  
"Legolas, how about we get out of the pool, dry ourselves off, and then perhaps I will make love to you." Legolas pushed himself away from Aragorn, revealing a gaping look. Aragorn just smiled, tilting his head and waiting for an answer. "Well, I s-suppose." He stuttered, which was an unelfin thing to do.  
  
"You didn't mean it did you?"  
  
"Of course I did Aragorn! Why would I joke of such things?"  
  
"That I do not know fair one. Perhaps though, if it's what you want."  
  
"Oh yes, Aragorn. Definitely."  
  
"Very well."  
  
They both began to stand out of the water when Legolas began laughing. Aragorn frown in a irrataion. "And may I ask, Legolas, what you find so amusing?" The elf could not help to steady himself on Aragorn to keep from falling of laughter. Once he had regained some more seriousness, but still had a smile on his face, he looked up at the ranger with loving eyes.  
  
"Aragorn, my love. You are drenched!"  
  
Aragorn looked down at his pants and his eyes widended. He had forgotten that he did not remove his breeches or leggings before getting into the pool with Legolas. Now they were soaked and stuck to his slick skin- including his crotch area. And that is why his elven lover was laughing.  
  
"I can see-"  
  
"Oh hush you wild elf!" He slapped Legolas' bottom. "Besides, you wear nothing." He then looked his new lover up and down, causing the elf to go red in the face. He quickly grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. "There," He spoke proudly. "We are even." Aragorn could not help but laugh at Legolas' childishness.  
  
Both of the lovers grabbed their clothing they had discarded earlier, and began putting them on. While Aragorn was buttoning his vest, he saw and felt a soft hand brushing the vest. Legolas traced the crest of Gondor with a finger, looking up at Aragorn. "I think I love you." Aragorn finished placing his shirt on and leaned forward to brush his lover's lips slowly with his own. "I belive the same thing is happening with me." They both smiled warmly at eachother.  
  
They both walked hand in hand back to the front of the cave, where their small packs lay. Aragorn got out a book and began to read, when Legolas came and seated himself in Araogorn's lap, causing the man to lose his concentration.  
  
"So Aragorn." The elf spoke sweetly. Aragorn lifted his stormy eyes to the blue twilight one's meeting him. "Yes, melomin?" Legolas smiled at his use of elvish. "You promised."  
  
"Indeed I did."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aragorn grinned smugly again, setting his book down. For some odd reason his ranger senses kicked in, the sexy, loving senses. "Legolas, I love you so much."  
  
Legolas nodded, leaning in to kiss him. They both wrapped arms around eachother, pulling their hips closer, kissing passionately. Aragorn every so lightly and gently pushed Legolas onto the floor and on his back, getting on top of him and giving the elf loving kisses around the neck.  
  
"Oh Aragorn." He sighed.  
  
Aragorn pulled back a little from the embrace to look at his lover.  
  
"Oh yes, Legolas. Thank you so very much for talking me into this."  
  
Legolas grinned. "You are very welcome." He then pulled Aragorn back down to his lips.  
  
The rest of the night all that could be heard in the quiet forest of Fangorn were moans and sighs of passion coming from the cave. p  
  
To be continued!! Dun dun dun. Hehehe! Thank you so much everybody for your reviews! I love ya all! And.Guess what? I'm going to continue this story! Ah, the romance. *giggles* And you know what that means. Please more reviews! I love to hear what others think of my stories! Well, bye bye! --Silvermoonleaf 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the fourth chapter! Thanks everyone so much for reviewing this fanfiction and please continue. . .*grins* I hope you enjoy this chapter and A/L all the way! -SilverMoonleaf  
  
p  
  
Rays of white light filled his eyes as Aragorn tried to stir. His ranger senses came to him as he tried to awaken himself from the slumber he was within. Aragorn's eyes finally opened, looking around the cave. When he began to sit up, he abruptly felt arms tighten around his waist and a soft voice mumbling. Aragorn looked down and saw the beautiful elven blond sleeping aside him. Aragorn smiled and remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
He let his hand fall down upon Legolas' cheek, gently caressing it. His finger traced the skin, following it down to Legolas' lips. His lips curved when the left leaned into his touch, talking love-words in his sleep. Then the elf's eyes fluttered open looking deeply into grey ones as he smiled.  
  
"Good Morning love," Legolas said, looking at his lover affectionately. Then his smile turned to a mischievous grin as he saw Aragorn's eyes moving up and down his body. "Checking my body out, are you?"  
  
"Good Morning to you too." He answered chuckling, frivolously slapping Legolas' ass. Legolas laughed, and unexpectedly sat up straight from the cot they were both in. He swiftly jumped on Aragorn, tackling him. The ranger responded, tickling the elf and then kissing him on the lips. After much fun and 'play', they both pulled apart from each other to look at each other's faces.  
  
"You are quite playful this morning, Legolas." The elf smirked at this saying.  
  
"And like you weren't last night?"  
  
Aragorn's face flushed bright red. "That's not exactly the kind of 'play' I was talking about." The elf grinned again, leaning into Aragorn gently placing his hand on Aragorn's chest, and pushing him down. "Aye, I know." His eyes flashed, while placing kisses on his lover's neck. "I would like to be reminded of it. . .Shall we make love?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "As you wish." The ranger held onto the elf's waist, rubbing down.  
  
However, before they could attend to any more sexual plans, they both heard a noise. More like, many loud noises, coming from outside of the cave. It sounded like something banging against the front wall about fifteen feet from them. Both their eyes met in shock when they hear Gimli's voice bellowing from the front.  
  
"Aragorn! Legolas! I return with the Ents!" He yelled, trying to surpass the loudness of the Ents.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Legolas. Then they looked at themselves. They were nude! Quickly getting off of each other, the two lovers gathered their clothing at hurriedly began getting and slipping their garments on.  
  
They finished just in the nick of time when they both saw light and boulders crashing onto the floor. The ents had broken through the covered opening. They looked inside slowly, smiling their way. Aragorn and Legolas nodded in appreciation and thanked them. When the ents had left, Gimli came running stoutly in.  
  
"Glad you are okay, laddies!" Aragorn grinned at Legolas. "Yes, we were and are quite fine." Legolas returned the humorous joke by saying, "Yes, it was very sensational." Gimli snorted. The two lovers found it rather obvious about what they were joking about. The Dwarf shook his head and laughed. "I know what ye were doing. . .No need for embarrassment. Lovers are Lovers, eh?" He laughed merrily and patted Aragorn Legolas.  
  
"Well, I suppose we need to continue our travels and journey. Let us go!" Legolas and Aragorn followed Gimli out of the cave into the thick forests of Fangorn. They grabbed their packs and began scouting along. During the travel through the forest, Legolas would sneak passionate looks at Aragorn, as he would to the same. They would also touch each other "accidentally".  
  
Later that day, when the squad had finally reached the end of Fangorn, they settled down to rest for the night. Legolas went off sprinting for firewood, and Aragorn set up the sleeping cots while Gimli stayed on guard. When Legolas returned, they built a small fire and cooked some something to eat.  
  
When they had finished, they all settled down into sleeping, except for Aragorn, since it was his turn to watch and be guard. He got out some pipeweed and began smoking, looking out into the forests and plains about him. He sat down on a patch of grass, looking out.  
  
His mind and thoughts then began to turn to his lover-Legolas. He turned around to look at his lover, whom was deeply sleeping. . .supposedly. The elf opened his eyes and smiled warmly at Aragorn. He sat up out of his blankets without making any sound, and walked his way over to where Aragorn sit.  
  
He embraced him, while the ranger caressed the long strands of blond silk that hang over his face. Aragorn took the prince's hand and led him down into his lap; and the elf happily agreed, sitting himself and getting comfortable onto Aragorn. Legolas hugged him tightly, treasuring this lovely moment, and he knew he would have many more of them.  
  
Legolas then got shivers down his spine when he felt Aragorn whisper huskily into his pointed ear.  
  
"I think we have some unfinished business to do."  
  
Legolas grinned and leaned forwards to place his lips firmly onto Aragorn's.  
  
Yay! I actually laughed when I wrote this. ^_^ Well, just to let those of you who like/love this story, guess what. . .It's not the end! I am still going to continue this story! Yay! That is. . .I loooove reviews. And you know what that means. *smiles broadly* Oh and a fair warning: The next chapter will be rated R. Yes yes. R. Since I didn't write a lovely scene between the two sexy men in the previous chapter, this will make up for it. ^_^ Well, bye bye until my next chapter! --SilverMoonleaf 


	5. Chapter 5

Okaaay. . .Here is the fifth chapter. Warning: IT'S RATED R. Well, it could be a PG-15, but I rated it R just to be safe. But anyway. . .This is my very first 'sex' scene between two guys. I hope it turned out okay, and I know it's very short, sorry. ^_^ Well, enjoy! Oh yes, and thanks a bunches for all those reviews peoples! Love ya! --SilverMoonleaf  
  
Legolas and Aragorn wandered off into a near by patch of trees-where they could get some privacy. When they had gotten comfortable, both the lovers peered lustly into each other's eyes.  
  
Answering Aragorn's statement he had said before, Legolas spoke, "Yes, I be of the same opinion. We didn't get to continue our-" Legolas was cut off by a hungry mouth that devoured his lips. The elven blond moaned deeply, sighing into submission when Aragorn pulled him to the ground.  
  
They kissed each others mouths lavishly, lustfully, passionately. Their body's pushed together like a puzzle piece, feeling so good. Aragorn brushed his lips upon his elf's neck, and in return Legolas went limply backwards, allowing Aragorn to reach more skin.  
  
Unexpectedly, Legolas pulled away. He gave his lover a look a satisfaction and bliss and before simply telling him, "Aragorn. . .Aren't we both forgetting something?" He beckoned down at their clothes, and the ranger needed no more explanation.  
  
He removed his mithril and cloak he wore, while Legolas stood there being turned on at the sight of his lover undressing. Legolas whimpered, lunging for the ranger. His delicate fingers ripped through the lacings, baring more and more skin. Aragorn smirked. "Anxious, are we?"  
  
The elf snorted. "How can you speak at a time like this?" He panted, finally getting rid of the shirt. He then began to move onto the ranger's pants, but Aragorn grabbed his wrist. "Patience. I think you need breaking, elf." Legolas purred while Aragorn licked and nipped at his shoulder. "Oh. . ."  
  
After Aragorn had finished placing tongue kisses along his elf's neck and shoulder, he decided it was time to remove his lover's shirt; except he would do it slowly and teasingly. He embraced Legolas, still nipping and kissing him. His hands slid down smoothly down the elf's back, gently tugging at the lacing's. All the tenderness and gentleness made Legolas whine, smiling to himself as Aragorn got rid of his shirt.  
  
They both marveled at each other's bare chests again, licking and sucking on flesh. Thus, this caused both to groan and beg for each other. Suddenly Aragorn cried out quietly,yet could still be heard well and it caused Legolas to stumble. He quickly pulled away from Aragorn's lips. He looked into his lover's eyes.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked gently.  
  
"Nay. . .I just. . ." Aragorn blushed deep scarlet. Legolas laid a caring palm on the ranger's check.  
  
"What is it, mellomin? You can tell me." Legolas leaned frontward into Aragorn, brushing his mouth harmoniously against Aragorn's.  
  
"I. . .Um. . ." Was all that Aragorn managed to say, becoming quickly aroused by Legolas' lovable and affectionate kisses. Legolas giggled silently. Aragorn pulled back, wondering what had made his prince giggle.  
  
"Aragorn my love, is that why you yelled?"  
  
Legolas' eyes trailed down to Aragorn's crotch area, which bulged intensely. The ranger blushed again, tearing his eyes away from his lover. Legolas just smiled again, putting a hand on Aragorn's chin and turning his face to face him.  
  
"It's all right, Mellomin. It happens. Though I would have thought. . . Oh never mind." He bent down and captured his lips again.  
  
They continued to kiss in love and passion until Legolas decided to take it a step further. He pulled Aragorn's breeches down, causing Aragorn to inhale sharply. When they were off, he gaped at the gorgeous beauty before him. He was glad now that when they were in the cave Aragorn had not removed his pants. Now it was going to be a nice surprise gift.  
  
Legolas caressed his cock (Author: I hate using that word!!!) , making it swell more and more. He could not help but feel his own cock harden when he heard the lovely moaning sounds Aragorn was making.  
  
When they both had gotten enough of touching eachother, they believed it was time to make love. Aragorn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lubrication. Legolas writhed in the grass, whimpering and desperately waiting. He bucked his hips though when Aragorn inserted himself.  
  
They both cried out in pleasure, enjoying the tightness. Aragorn deeply thrusted making it even more pleasant. When Legolas cried out Aragorn's name, they both grasped onto each other, kissing passionately.  
  
They panted and sighed in bliss, embracing one another. When they had finished and begun to relax, Aragorn looked affectionately at his lover.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
  
"Oh yes Aragorn. . .Let us do it again sometime. Diola lle."  
  
Aragorn beamed. "Ta nae seasamin."  
  
Legolas smirked and pulled his lover down for another kiss. After that, Aragorn helped the elven prince up to gather their clothing. When they had finsihd dressing again in between kisses of love, they held each other's hands and walked out quietly back to the camp.  
  
Along the way, Aragorn whispered softly into the pointed ear, "Amin mela lle, Legolas." Legolas' eyes lit up, as he returned another elvish saying.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Aragorn. . ." He looked into his lover's eyes and smirked. "Lle ume quel." Aragorn smiled, pulling the elf close to him.  
  
Well, what did you think?? Please review! ^_^ I know it was short, but hey. My first real big steamy scene. *grins* Also. . .Should I still continue? I'm not really sure how this ficcy is going, though I do personally think it is very cute. Well, buh bye!  
  
--SilverMoonleaf  
  
Oh yes! Here's what they were saying in elvish:  
  
Diola lle means: Thank you.  
  
Ta nae seasamin means: It was my pleasure.  
  
Amin mela lle means: I love you.  
  
Lle ume quel means: You did well. 


	6. Chapter 6

**WOAH!!!!!!!!! OMG people, I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this fic. But here is a new chapter and enjoy!! Also, this is a VERY weird chapter. LOL I wrote it very early in the morning, so hee.**

Aragorn awoke to find Legolas happily snuggled up against him, murmuring words of elven tongue in his sleep. Aragorn sighed, remembering the night before. My gosh, what lovemaking. Even my back is sore… Aragorn thought and chuckled to himself. 

Aragorn looked down at his sleeping beauty and smiled. "You are so gorgeous, you know that?" He placed a palm on his cheek and stroked. His other hand was playing with the very much loosened braids in his hair. "Especially when you are about to come, begging me. You are so naughty—" 

Suddenly he felt a pair of legs pushing against his, stretching. Legolas was awake! Aragorn felt extremely embarrassed, and Legolas must have caught this because in a moment he was laughing his ears off. Aragorn growled at him, pinning his elf to the ground. 

"Aye! Aragorn!" The blond squealed playfully. Aragorn's sharp hair dangled above Legolas, brushing the fair face. And another thing dangled also—the Evenstar necklace. Aragorn gasped and got off of Legolas, shaking his head in an 'I can't believe it' matter. 

He sat there, holding the necklace in his hands, bewildered. What…what would—how could have he been so foolish? 

Aragorn turned around to face the confused Mirkwood prince. He was almost in tears, but Legolas looked at him and laughed. Now Aragorn was angry. 

"And why do you laugh, Legolas?" He shouted. 

Legolas backed down apologetically, his eyes sorrowing. Placing a hand on the ranger's shoulder gently, he spoke softly, "She has found someone else also." 

Aragorn's eyes widened. "What? So she will not mourn over us?" Legolas nodded. 

"How you know this," Aragorn questioned. "And why…" 

Legolas placed a finger on his lover's lips, smiling tenderly. "I know because she sent a letter." Aragorn said no more. 

"So…you may give me the necklace, Aragorn." 

"What?" 

Legolas sighed. "If I have the necklace, I can return it to her by horse." When Aragorn was about to protest, Legolas whistled and sung in elvish. (A/N: Only sung in elvish, you can't whistle. ^_~ ) Suddenly a horse came gallaping towards them and Aragorn had to dogde it or he probably would have been hit. Legolas stopped for a moment, before turning to Aragorn and asking, "Are you sure?" 

"No, I am not sure. But…Now I realize whom Arwen loves. It's her maiden, isn't it?" 

Legolas nodded sadly. "But…you have me." And with that he tied the necklace to the horse and sent the horse running off into the direction he came from. It would take the necklace safely back to her. 

Aragorn turned away from Legolas when he came to place a tender kiss on the lips. 

Surprised, and yet thinking Aragorn was just playing, Legolas spun him around and gave him a full on the mouth—including tongue. 

Now it was time to be stunned—Aragorn pushed him away!! With a hard shove, Aragorn growled and shoved the elf away from him, causing Legolas to fall hard onto the ground. He looked up at the ranger in hurt ness and shock. 

"Wh…Estel! Why-" Legolas used his endearment nickname. 

"I'll tell you why, Legolas," Aragorn interrupted gruffly, dirt flying when he spun around and stood over the shaking prince. 

"You just used me, didn't you? And now—I can't love you. I don't know why I'm so angry, I just.." 

"Get it all out, Estel." Aragorn was raised his brows when Legolas said this. The elf stood up, glaring. He had a look between shock and disgust. 

"Until I figure this out, there will be no one sleeping in my cot." The ranger growled, clenching a fist. 

Legolas spat right back, "Fine then. Do you realize how childish you are acting?" 

"No, but I can't trust you right now. EVERYTHING HAPPENING TOO FAST!" Aragorn yelled extremely loud, and his voice echoed. 

"I bet you were using me also. If you can't trust me, then no wonder Arwen left you." Oh no, maybe that wasn't such a good idea… 

WHACK! 

The feeling of Aragorn's fist in Legolas' face really hurt—between a punch and slappish sting, it still blew across his cheek like there was no tomorrow. Unfortianly, the fair and delicate elf was knocked out by the ranger's blow. 

"Oh my gosh, Legolas," Aragorn shrieked. He bent down and scooped the prince up in his arms, cradling him with care. How could he have been so stupid? Luckily, there was only a small bruise on Legolas' cheek, and he looked fine everywhere else. Aragorn's eyes fought back tears and he carried the lithe elf back to the camping site. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When he had reached it, Gimli literally screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?" Aragorn raised a hand, pulling Legolas closer to his chest. 

"He, um,…we got in a fight." Aragorn managed to get out. 

Gimli shook his head. "Must you fight so often?" 

"We don't, but…he did something much unexpected. Something I wasn't sure I wanted to give up." Aragorn pointed to his neck, and Gimli's eyes widened. 

"He got rid of it? I know Arwen has another lover, since the elf told me but he got rid of it?" 

Aragorn sighed, leaning down to grab his baggage and various weapons, all while trying to balance Legolas on his hips. "I think we should travel now, and continue to…" 

Gimli finished for him by giving him a map of Middle Earth. When they found the destination, Aragorn nodded and got the two horses together. He put Legolas up, then got behind him and kept him close. 

When they had begun to ride, Aragorn began to think of a way to apologize to Legolas, for he felt terrible about hitting him. But...was Legolas really his lover meant to be? What about immatureness? Yes, he could definitely say that about him. He had never seen Legolas try to get Aragorn to love him so quickly and change his mind about the Evenstar..but he had changed his mind. A long time ago. 

He looked down at Legolas, sighing. He really did love him. And he needed and wanted Legolas for his own. Later, he would tell him.. 

**Freakish, eh? Hehehehehehehe next chapter is much better. It is gonna be soooo good!! I am writing it right now, and it will be very long and the last chapter. ^_^ **

Sylvermoonleaf 


End file.
